1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controller for an internal combustion engine and a method of controlling an internal combustion engine, in which a gain of torque that is required to operate an internal combustion engine, for example, is set.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 9-303243 (JP-A-9-303243), and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-92603 (JP-A-2004-92603), for example, describe technologies for reducing the irregularity of combustion in all the cylinders by detecting angular acceleration with respect to predetermined two crank angle ranges (CA: Crank Angle) during each expansion stroke in a plurality of cylinders, and correcting the amount of fuel injection and/or the ignition timing of the cylinders based on the difference between the all-cylinder average of the detected angular acceleration and the each-cylinder average thereof.
However, with regard to the technologies described in JP-A-9-303243 and JP-A-2004-92603, it is difficult to realize appropriate feedback control during or immediately after startup of the internal combustion engine, or during warm up of the engine (during fast idle), in which changes in the external environment and/or the operational status are more significant than those when the engine is in steady operation. Accordingly, the possibility that drivability is reduced (that is, the possibility that frequency of occurrence of irregular variation of rotation is increased, for example), and/or the possibility that unwanted components, such as hydrocarbon, increase in exhaust gas, increase. More specifically, with regard to the technologies described in JP-A-9-303243 and JP-A-2004-92603 cited above, because the same feedback control is adopted both during an unstable, transient driving condition during which variation in required torque is significant, and during relatively stable, steady operation, it is technically difficult to realize highly precise feedback control in each operational status.